vgchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
1947 * An unidentified flying object (UFO) is reported to have crashed, intact, at Roswell, New Mexico. Wreckage and corpses of 5 "Gray" aliens are reportedly recovered by US military investigators. * United States Air Force begins "Project Sign" to investigate "flying saucer" reports. A year later, Project Sign is replaced with Project Grudge, emphasis switches from objective reporting and investigation, to denying of the Roswell incident and aggressive debunking of UFO reports. Majestic 12 operations seemingly continue uninterrupted. 1954 * The Bilderberg Group is created by the Illuminati to control financial matters around the world through vast mining operations, control over the Federal Reserve Board, the Eurobank and the World Bank as well as through a stranglehold on the world's supply of gold. 1963 * November 10 - President John F. Kennedy states that "the high office of President has been used to foment a plot to destroy the American's freedom, and before I leave office I must inform the citizen of his plight". * November 22 - President Kennedy is assassinated. Secretly, his assassination was carried out by Alex Mason, a captured CIA agent-turned-Soviet sleeper agent. 1969 * Projects Sign/Grunge's successor, Project Blue Book, is closed by the United States Air Force after "Condon Report" concludes that no UFO data has contributed significantly to US national security or scientific progress. Majestic 12 reportedly continues to operate in secret. 1970 * Early 1970s - Santeau is founded in France as a waste management company. 1976 * Versatile Life Solutions founded. This would eventually be renamed VersaLife. 1977 * Tai Yong Medical is founded in Shanghai, as a designer/manufacturer of silicon prosthetic limbs. 1978 * Australian professor Graeme Clark invents the multipe-channel cochlear implant, the first safe effective sensorineural biotechnology that directly connects electronic technology to physiological contact within the central nervous system. * Late 1970s '- The Menendez Cartel becomes an influential criminal organisation in Nicaragua. 1982 * The leader of the Menendez Cartel, Jose Luiz Menendez, assassinated by CIA-backed Nicaraguan Contras. His son, Raul, takes over. 1986 * Raul Menendez is presumed dead after an attempted arrest by the CIA with assistance from the Panamanian Defence Forces. 1990 *'May 22 - North and South Yemen merge under the North Yemeni President, Yasir Al-Fulani 1991 * Dec 25 - The Soviet Union dissolves, it's legal successor is the Russian Federation. 1993 * The Treaty of Rome and the Maastricht Treaty are signed, formally creating the European Union and the free movement zone between EU states. Russian Constitutional Crisis (September 21 – October 4) * A political stand-off between the Russian president Boris Yeltsin and the Russian parliament that was resolved by using military force. Yeltsin aimed to dissolve the country's legislature (the Congress of People's Deputies and its Supreme Soviet), although the president did not have the power to dissolve the parliament according to the constitution. In response, the parliament declared that the president's decision was null and void, impeached Yeltsin and proclaimed vice president Aleksandr Rutskoy to be acting president. * The situation deteriorated at the beginning of October. On October 3, demonstrators removed police cordons around the parliament and, urged by their leaders, took over the Mayor's offices and tried to storm the Ostankino television centre. * The army, which had initially declared its neutrality, stormed the Supreme Soviet building in the early morning hours of October 4 by Yeltsin's order, and arrested the leaders of the resistance. ** Imran Zakhaev organised the peoples army which stormed the Mayor's offices. Zakhaev was imprisoned but granted amnesty in 1994. 1994-1996 * The Ultranationalist Party is founded in Russia by Imran Zakhaev. * Mid 1990s - Ultor Corporation founded as Ultor Unlimited, a clothing company. 1996 *The British Government orders its first assassination since World War II on Imran Zakhaev. **Cpt. Roger MacMillan and Lt. John Price infiltrate Pripyat, Ukraine, and attempts to assassinate Imran Zakhaev. The mission is is successful, but Zakhaev would survive the attempt on his life. 1999 * January 1 '- Austria, Belgium, Finland, France, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Portugal, and Spain succumb to Majestic 12 pressure exerted via the Economic and Monetary Union of the European Union (EMU) and adopt the Euro as their currency. 2001 *'Sep 11 - The World Trade Center is destroyed by terrorists, leaving 2,996 dead * Russian Ultranationalists execute the first of their terror attacks **Moscow city bus bombing, leaving 29 people dead and 19 injured. **A massacre in a GUM mall in Moscow, leaving 87 dead. 2002 *The Ultranationalists hijacks a Greek oil tanker in the Mediterranean Sea and kills 2 members of the Greek Navy before the $3 million ransom is paid. 2003 *Ultranationalist Attacks **Represses North Caucasus-based, pro-Western nationalist groups, commits assassinations of political leaders, arson and bombing of opposition parties. **Murders Moscow-based journalist Ilya Lovitch. **Bombs several high government buildings in Kazakhstan, killing 245 people. **Hijacks two Kriegler Airliner planes, leaving 378 people dead, including 8 of his own henchmen. 2004 *Russian Ultranationalists Attack bombs two African embassies, leaving 28 dead and 48 injured. 2005 *Ultranationalists raids an unknown number of bullion trucks in Moscow, steals 3 million rubles and kills 3 security guards. *Ultranationalists hijacks an unknown number of cruise ships in the Baltic Sea, tortures 3 US passengers until the $5 million ransom is paid. London Bombing (July 7) *Four Islamist extremists separately detonated three bombs in quick succession aboard London Underground trains across the city, and later, a fourth on a double-decker bus in Tavistock Square. 52 people were killed and over 700 more were injured in the attacks, making it Britain's worst terrorist incident since the 1988 bombing of Pan Am Flight 103 over Lockerbie, Scotland, as well as the country's first ever Islamist suicide attack. *Later investigations determined that these attacks were co-organised and co-executed by Russian Ultranationalists. **The Second Russian Civil War begins, after the Russian President vows to bring the Ultranationalists to justice in light of the London bombing. This is fought between Russian government Loyalists and Ultranationalist rebels 2006 *Second Russian Civil War **Ultranationalists robs the Russian State Postal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million rubles **Ultranationalists murders famous British designer Rob Millington. **Ultranationalists murders 3 US airmen in Turkmenistan. 2008 *Second Russian Civil War **'St. Petersburg IKEA Bombing' - Ultranationalists bombs a Swedish furniture store in a shopping mall located in St. Petersburg, killing 100 people. **Ultranationalists ambushes an FSB vehicle and kills 5 agents. **Ultranationalists abducts and murders SibGaz owner's wife and daughter. **After victory in the Russo-Georgian War and gradual success against Chechen rebels, Russia announced it's full focus on eradicating the Ultranationalists. *Ultor expands to include a variety of businesses, including real estate and development. Most notably, they gentrified the poor suburb of Saints Row in the Michigan City of Stillwater. They would also establish a main headquarters here. 2009 *Second Russian Civil War **Ultranationalists bombs a US oil company in Baku, killing 3 people. **Ultranationalists attempts to bomb an English-speaking school in Moscow but fails. **Ultranationalists rigs explosives in a Moscow soccer stadium. Authorities burst a pipe to prevent the match. 2011 Yemeni Revolution January - June *Inspired by the Arab Spring, protests against President Al-Fulani were organised initially calling for his resignation. Over the coming months, this led to more violent protests and mass defections from the military. *Starting in late April, Al-Fulani agreed to a Gulf Cooperation Council-brokered deal, only to back away hours before the scheduled signing three times. After the third time, on 22 May, the GCC declared it was suspending its efforts to mediate in Yemen. June 6 *Bombing at the presidential compound followed by disappearance of Al-Fulani. Suspicions are raised of a kidnapping of him by the Yemeni Opposition (OpFor), led by Khaled Al-Asad. June 18 * Yasir Al-Fulani is executed on national television by Khaled Al-Asad, at the coastal city of Al Hudaydah. *US Marine forces invade Yemen. Sana'a Nuclear Bombing * Jun 20, 18:09:44 - A nuclear device is detonated from within the presidential compound, devastating Sana'a and causing 575,000 fatalities (including 30,000 marines), with almost another 600,000 injured. June 21 *Khaled Al-Asad is found and killed in a safehouse in Azerbaijan. **SAS , with Russian Loyalist support, infiltrate into Azerbaijan to locate Khaled Al-Asad. Al-Asad is killed, not before implicating Zakhaev, thereby confirming the failed assassination attempt. **Eight hours after Al-Asad's death, Ultranationalist forces attack the village where the SAS team are held up. After holding off and breaking through the assault, the SAS unit is rescued by a team of US Marines. Second Russian Civil War June 17 * A small SAS team infiltrate an Estonian freighter in the Bering Sea, which is carrying nuclear material from the Ultranationalists to Al-Asad. Russian MiGs attack the freighter and it is sunk just after the SAS team escape. June 22 *The combined SAS/US Marines team infiltrates into Southern Russia, to find Victor Zakhaev, Imran Zakhaev's son, and get intelligence on Zakhaev's motives and whereabouts. The ambush succeeds but Zakhaev commits suicide, rather than surrender. June 23 *Imran Zakhaev killed in the Altay Mountains by Russian forces with US and British support. **0619: Imran Zakhaev delivers an ultimatum to the US and British forces in Russia; or risk a nuclear attack. The combined SAS/USMC force lands in the Altay Mountains in Russia to recapture an ICBM facility held by Ultranationalist forces. En route to the ICBM facility, two RT-2UTTH Topol-M ICBMs, each containing four 100 kiloton nuclear warheads, are launched at the Eastern Coast of the US. **0716: Bravo Team fights through the heavily-guarded perimeter of the ICBM launch facility and enters through the ventilation shafts. **0735: Bravo Team fights through the facility to gain control of the control room, where Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish successfully enters the self-destruct codes to destroy the ICBMs in flight. As enemy reinforcements are about to storm the facility, they escape by trucks from the vehicle depot. **0825: The team flees on the mountain roads as trucks filled with enemy troops pursue them. The chase is stopped when a Mi-24 Hind helicopter destroys a bridge, trapping the team. A fuel truck explodes, incapacitating most of the team. As the team lies vulnerable on the bridge, Zakhaev arrives to make sure they are all dead. However, Loyalist forces led by Sgt. Kamarov destroy the Mi-24 "Hind", distracting Zakhaev long enough for Cpt. Price to slide Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish his M1911, which he uses to kill Zakhaev and his two guards. 2012 *The old Ultranationalists split following Zakaev's death. Moderate, popularist Ultranationalists represented in parliament by Boris Vorshevsky. 2013 * Neural research company Memorize established in San Francisco by French computer engineer, Antoine Cartier-Wells. * Newly elected Chairman of the Board and former Head of Special Projects Dane Vogel is killed after an attack on Ultor’s headquarters by the Third Street Saints Street gang in Stillwater. ** Under new administration, Ultor separates its media empire (which becomes the Ultor-Saints Media Group, in conjunction with the Third Street Saints street gang) from the rest of the corporation. Ultor themselves would later add mining to their resume. * The Human Brain Project, an international scientific research project aimed at understanding and completely mapping brain functions, launches in the U.S. and Great Britain 2014 * Memorize develops Sensation Engine headsets - a social media device where it shares the memories of its user externally. This system would be used in a variety of devices over the coming decades. *'Jun 22' - Cordis Die, an anarchist terrorist movement, officially became active as a social networking political movement. Popularity of the group spread rapidly due to the charisma of its unknown leader, known as "Odysseus", or "Ulysses". **Thousands of rioters associated with Cordis Die descend on Pyongyang and Tehran after planning on social media sites. 2015 *Second Russian Civil War **The Russian Ultranationalist Party defeats the Russian Loyalists Party, both militarily and politically, effectively ending the Second Russian Civil War. **Boris Vorshevsky becomes President in subsequent elections. **Imran Zakhaev is turned into a martyr for Russia, and a statue is built in his memory. *Project Echelon, a global surveillance system designed to monitor all net traffic, in confirmed as part of the Edward Snowden whistleblower revelations. *The Picus Group is formed by Sir Martin Darrow. 2016 *'Jun 23' - Brexit (2016 United Kingdom European Union membership referendum) - The citizens of the United Kingdom vote 52% in favour for the country to leave the European Union, citing the bureaucratic red tape and ill-handling of the 2015 European migrant crisis as key issues. Despite controversy and discussion over the exit and its ramifications, the UK formally exited the EU on June 22 2019, three years since the referendum. 2018 * Cordis Die cause a cyber-attack on the Chinese stock market. China blames the United States and holds them accountable for the resulting global economic meltdown, thus beginning the Second Cold War. ** June 19 2021 - Raul Menendez uploads a video to YouTube regarding the United States' involvement in a cyber-attack on the Chinese Stock Market. ** June 30 - Cordis Die's Twitter account is deleted by the U.S. Government. ** July 2 - FBI Director is burned to death in his apartment by Cordis Die members. * Dr. Gunnar Anglert delivers speech declassifying anti-gravity transportation research by government organisations in an effort to create interest among general public/NGOs etc. * Coalescence Corporation founded as a developer of novel industrial robotics for heavy and hazardous industries. * The first brain implant capable of stimulating movement is installed in a human patient by researchers at Emory University. 2020 *'April' - Greece enacts article 7 of the Treaty of the European Union, formally announcing it's intention to leave the EU. This came after Greece failed to secure a 4th round of bailout funding from the European Central Bank in January. **'August' - Italy announces their departure from the EU. **'October' - Spain announces their departure from the EU. **'Between 2020 and 2024' - Poland, Romania, Hungary and Ireland all leave the EU. *The United States federal courts declare discrimination against modified humans unconstitutional. *Memorize relocates to Hyderabad, India. 2021 *Marion Bosworth becomes President of the United States and works to repair international relations with China. Cordis Die denounces Bosworth's presidency, calling her actions "continued war-mongering". 2022 *South Sudan and Ethiopia form what would become the Nile River Coalition through a set of trading treaties between the two countries. **Sudan would sue to join two years later. The current name of the Coalition is made official. 2025 *The Independent Basketball Association becomes the first league to allow modified athletes to play professionally. *Hugh Darrow severely damages the anterior cruciate ligament in his knee during a skiing accident. This injury leaves him with a permanent physical disability, but also acts as the inspiration for his research into mechanical augmentations. *'Jun 12' - Terror assault on Colossus, Cayman Islands. Battle of Los Angeles *'Jun 18' - Menendez is captured after an assault on Cordis Die headquarters in Yemen. *'Jun 19' - Cordis Die drone attack on Los Angeles; defeated by American and Chinese personnel; personnel then attack Menendez' facility in Haiti; Menendez is captured again. **Ground-based megawatt drone defence batteries that would eventually become known as Directed Energy Air Defense (DEAD) systems; responsible for the protection of international airspace from hostile aircraft, are mandated in response to the drone attacks. Collapse of the European Union *'Mar 14' - France and Germany announce re-establishment of the European Economic Community (EEC), a watered-down EU which allows the Euro to be maintained. *'Apr 28' - The Maastricht Treaty of 1993 are repealed. The Treaty of Rome is rewritten to form the Treaty of Brussels. *'Sept 17' - EU disbands; the European Economic Community is re-established between Germany, France and Benelux nations (Iberian peninsula joins a year after). **Other European nations that did not previously depart the EU are admitted into the EEC as associate members pending their own plans for European trade, as per the Treaty of Brussels. **Framework for European Federation drawn up the year after. *[[Warsaw Purchase|'Warsaw Purchase']] - Poland signs a new trade treaty with Russia, offering energy security in return for commitments on political issues and exclusivity guarantees on purchases of natural gas and other energy exports from Russia; it would form the template for the treaties that would follow. 2026 *Hungary, Romania and the Czech Republic sign trade agreements with Russia, similar to the Warsaw Purchase. *Raul Menendez escapes from prison is the United States, only for his burnt remains to be found in a graveyard in Managua, Nicaragua. It is believed he committed suicide. **Months of infighting within Cordis Die following the incident would see the movement eventually fizzle out. *Hugh Darrow purchases and revamps a struggling prosthetic manufacturing company in England, creating Darrow Industries. With his family's considerable assets at his disposal, Darrow ensures that this, as well as his claims to the importance of this event, makes front-page news. 2027 *Russia drafts the Trans-European Treaty, formalising its trade agreements with the previously mentioned European countries, along with Bulgaria, Finland, Kazakhstan, Greece and Ukraine (they had just signed their own agreements with Russia during the year). 2028 *Modified athlete Shannon Stevens becomes "the fastest woman on the planet" by running 100m in 6.21 seconds at the 2028 Nairobi Olympics. *NATO Dissolves. *Algeria, Belarus, Cuba (first international partner), Estonia, Latvia and Slovakia join the Trans-European Treaty. *Kenya, Tanzania, Uganda, Rwanda, Burundi and South Sudan would merge to form the East African Federation (EAF). 2029 *The Ares I mission becomes the first humans to step foot on Mars. 2030 *The Trans-European Treaty expands into Asia and Africa with Angola, Nigeria and Pakistan joining. *The EAF would succeed South Sudan and become a full member of the Nile River Coalition with the signing of the Kampala Agreement. The NRC is now a fully fledged regional supranational union. *Northern Ireland reunifies with the Republic of Ireland. 2031 *'Jul 11' - [[Lomonosov Incident|'Lomonosov Incident']] - A Russian Navy Vessel sinks the US research ship USS Pleasent in contested waters in the Arctic Ocean. Despite US claims that the ship was for monitoring climate change, the Russians claimed (and independently confirmed) the ship was a prospecting ship and was locating possible oil and mineral reserves along the Lomonosov Ridge. *Recession of the Poorest - Due to climate change and the move by developed nations to local manufacturing, international exports dropped off over 60%, severely damaging developing markets that depended on the export of their goods and/or transport of goods. 2032 *Germany exits the EEC and signs the Trans-European Treaty, stunning Western European observers, bringing with it its own substantial industrial and fiscal base, as well as pledges of membership from Italy and Austria. *The United States and China sign a historic strategic treaty ensuring stability for the East Asian region. 2035 *'Apr 14' - Pierre Belmondo completes the first anti-gravity flight in history in the Nevada desert. *'Ares III Disaster' - Botanist Mark Watney is left on Mars after he is presumed dead in a duststorm. He survives over 500 sols (approx. 1.5 years) before he is rescued. *Jonathan Irons founds the private military corporation Atlas. 2036 *The United States, Japan and China participate in historic naval exercises in the East China as per the 2032 strategic treaty. *'Chinese Invasion of North Korea' **North Korea is incensed by these exercises, particularly viewing China as a “traitor”. They announce formal hostilities against their once ally. **China launches a rapid deployment invasion of North Korea in order to subdue the nation before they could retaliate. They reach Pyongyang, “remove” Kim Jong-un from power (under the pretence he had been “devastated” by the “betrayal” of China) and place his son, 26-year-old Kim Jong-ho. **US and South Korean forces mobilise up to the DMZ and remain so until diplomatic talks with China normalise peace in the region. **Despite portraying the belief North Korea continued their policy of “juche”, rumours of distrust against the regime began to develop. *Iran joins the Trans-European Treaty. Iran proposes that the Treaty be upgraded to a full Mutual Defence Treaty. *[[Common Defense Pact|'Common Defense Pact']] founded by Russia and the other members of the Trans-European Treaty. *Germany abstains from the vote, they would leave the CDP in the coming months and rejoins the EEC. 2037 *A superstorm hits Tokyo, Japan. *In direct retaliation for the creation of the CDP, US Secretary of State George Winslow drafts the Winslow Accords, creating a rival for the CDP extending to all US allies. *Libya and Syria join the CDP. *After lengthy negotiations, the East African Federation joins the CDP, also handing the CDP mining rights for vast new reserves of Rare Earth Minerals. *The EAF's Nile River Coalition Partners would follow suit in 2040. *Belltower is founded by Roger St. John-Ffolkes 2038 *The European Federation is founded by Germany, France and Iberia, in response to the CDP. *White Helix Labs, a division of VersaLife, is destroyed by fire. It had been rumoured the Labs were performing experimental genetic therapy treatments on young children. *Professor Ellen Heber-Katz discovers the world‘s first regenerative mice (the MRL strain) 2039 * The Channel tunnel is attacked by terrorists. 2040 * Early 2040s '- Santeau Water is now the major water treatment and supply conglomerate on the globe and controls much of the planet's fresh water. * The Artificial Silicon Retina (ASR) is implanted for the first time in the eyes of three nearly blind patients. Containing approximately 3,500 microscopic solar cells that convert light into electrical impulses, the new technology works to replace damaged photo-receptors that normally convert light into electrical signals within the retina. 2041 *Due to internal political changes, Italy would leave the CDP and join the European Federation. *The KVA (Komp'yuter vycherkivaniye armii), a strong anti-Western global terrorist organisation, is founded by Joseph Chkhkeidze (under the alias "Hades"), a native Chechen from Russia, whose goal is to usher in a new world free from the dependence of technology. *First networked brain-to-brain connection created. *A high-power lineman who, after losing both of his arms through severe electric shock, receives a life-changing computerized, bio-hybrid arm is dubbed as one of the first functional cyborgs. *The KVA, a strong anti-Western global terrorist organization, is founded by Joseph Chkheidze (under the alias "Hades"), a native Chechen from Russia, whose goal is to usher in a new world free from the dependence of technology. 2042 *The Nordic Nations, minus Finland due to their membership to the CDP, unite to form the Scandinavian Union. *Coalescence Corporation absorbs Axcentric Systems, and with it, gain an early foothold in the augmentation and neuron-imaging field. *After six years of intense research, Darrow Industries' scientists successfully intertwine PEDOT-electrodes with live neural cells, creating a bio-compatible matrix that better enables acceptance of prosthetic materials by organic tissue. 2043 * Engineers in Copenhagen fabricate diamoissonite, a revolutionary carbon-fibre material that paves the way for the creation of lighter, more durable prosthetics. 2044 * Development begins for Project Phoenix, a new initiative implemented by the US Military inviting amputee soldiers serving in the two (insert conflict here) Conflicts to volunteer for advanced prosthetic research. * Belltower UK becomes Belltower Associates, an umbrella group including companies such as Belltower Maritime Security, Belltower Alpha, Hack Wall Data Protection Services and Skye Secure Aviation. 2045 * Building on their earlier creation of PEDOT-clusters, Darrow Industries scientists create a revolutionary bio-sensor that vastly improves the connection between the human nervous system and artificial limbs. The new technology brings researchers one step closer to thinning the line between prosthetic and organic. 2047 * Looking to increase the efficiency of advanced prosthetics production, David Sarif purchases and overhauls an auto factory in Detroit, forming Sarif Industries. Shortly after, Sarif creates a system that automates the manufacturing of advanced prosthetics, converting the newly purchased plant into the first auto-mechanical augmentation factory * DARPA starts looking for research partners to help develop an artificial cognitive science program that could increase a soldier's situational awareness in the field. ** A number of private sector companies, including VersaLife, submit proposals. VersaLife believes a successful program can be designed -- if it can be wired directly into the soldiers' brains. DARPA declines VersaLife's proposal, not willing to go that far, and sign with rival Coalescence Corporation instead. ** VersaLife then takes the idea to its partner, a private military corporation Belltower Associates. This project, under the supervision of Illuminati, will later be known as the Hyron Project. * July 1: Hong Kong’s 50 year timeframe of continued economic system comes to an end. In the lead up, influence from China and the UN regarding the future of Hong Kong fuelled debate whether the island should be completely absorbed into China or gain independence. ** Years of China’s meddling in Hong Kong affairs, the rise of a Hong Kong identity and military aggression against Taiwan see Hong Kong formally declare independence: a decision Beijing reluctantly accepts. ** Macau was reintegrated into China as a tradeoff for Hong Kong independence – a decision that was broadly supported by the Macau population. * Masaaki Oshiro, aged 19, founds UNGYO, a data protection company. 2048 *The controversial Omega Ranch begins to take shape with support from the United Nations and several major biotech companies, including VersaLife. Leading the development, the World Health Organization (WHO) begins construction on the new center in Singapore that will pave the way for research into viral genetics and biological sciences. *Atlas submits a lengthy report to the U.S. Department of Defense on the security risks of nuclear power facilities being a tactical hazard. Unpleased with Atlas' research, the DoD paid no attention to the report. Nevertheless, Atlas still receives a contract to safeguard all nuclear facilities across the country. *Taiwan declares independence during the Summer Olympic Games in Beijing. One month later, China launches an invasion. The U.S. and Japan do nothing. Taiwan falls in 6 days. **Capitalising on world reaction to Taiwan's fall, Tibet declares independence a year later. Chinese forces swoop in to completely crush the rebellion in 4 days. Photos smuggled out afterwards show a large number of prosthetic-equipped soldiers amid the invading army. *The inaugural Anti-Gravity Racing Championship season commences in New York City. 2049 * Wide-ranging cutbacks in the British, American, German, and Russian military put many trained soldiers out of work; Private military contractors such as Atlas and Belltower cherry-picks the best of these men to bolster its own forces. * U.S. Congress passes the Recycle Military Bill, financing free prosthetics for any wounded veteran who re-enlists. With little competition, Sarif Industries wins the lucrative prosthetic manufacturing contract and becomes the number one prosthetic manufacturer in America. 2050 *Rumors begin to circulate that countries are experimenting with new intelligence-enhancing technology by secretly implanting the device in military and counter-intelligence officers. As leaked intelligence from Asia and Europe begins to corroborate the story, a fear of falling behind these imposing advancements accelerates global bio-technical research to new levels. **China secretly begins implanting deep-brain intelligence-enhancing implants in its military and counter-intelligence officers *Taiwan rebels make a last ditch effort to overthrow the Chinese occupation. Worldwide news reports reveal squads of augmented soldiers brutally demolishing all resistance. *Superstorm Daisy; Coalescence Corporation's Seascraper is sunk. 2051 *Atlas is named as the recipient of the 2051 Technological Innovation Award for their advancements in biogenics. *Yemen joins the CDP. *As augmentations become increasingly commonplace, entrepreneur Haydon Suyong envisions the creation of healthcare clinics that cater exclusively to the specific needs of prosthetic-equipped patients. After borrowing 50 million Euros from Hugh Darrow, the dream becomes reality and the first clinic for augmented humans opens. *A Chinese pilot equipped with a deep-brain intelligence-enhancing implant defects to a U.S. base in the Philippines. The U.S. Military immediately attempts to reverse-engineer the chip. 2052 *Ultor Corporation started colonising the planet of Mars. *Somalia joins the CDP. *In an attempt to catch up to the rapid advancements of rival nations, the US military awards Coalescence Corporation a top secret, no-bid contract to manufacture intelligence-enhancing chips *Germany boycotts the London Summer Olympic games and sends its athletes to compete at the Paralympic Games instead. Picus broadcasts the augmented competition and sweeps the ratings. 2053 * A milestone in the development of augmentation is reached when the 50th healthcare clinic for mechanically augmented patients opens in New Delhi, with nearly 50,000 patients visiting the facility within its first week. At the opening ceremony Haydon Suyong calls his network of clinics "LIMB International" for the first time. * The South American Economic Coalition (CESA, or SAEC) is formed, headquartered in Buenos Aires, Argentina. 2054 *'December 12 - KVA terrorists attack a commuter train outside Zurich, Switzerland. Prototype DNI technology for Coalescence and the US military were on board at the time, thereby delaying the U.S. neural interface program by several years. North Korean Revolution **Over the previous 20 years, tensions had been developing within North Korea (DPRK) between various factions, particularly those distrustful of China’s manipulation of Kim Jong-ho. Furthermore, despite improvements made to the country by China, the country struggled to develop local industry and an economy, creating conditions of a potential collapse if one of the now many factions take control. **Kim Jong-ho suddenly dies. The hardliners within the military, led by General Song, began taking over military forces, arrests Chinese personnel, cuts all contact with Beijing and immobilises south. **South Korea (ROK) is placed on high alert, but can’t hold back a DPRK surprise attack at the DMZ. The DPRK eventually attack Seoul. In response, the United States Marine Corps intervene in the capital city, Seoul, as part of Operation Hammer Strike. The DPRK withdraw back over the DMZ. **In surprise of the invasion and subsequent defeat, a few factions came to the fore each claiming to be the new rule of the DPRK. These forces include Loyalists (to the Kim dynasty & juche), the Saebyeog (“New Dawn”, for an independent North Korean state, supported by China) and Korean Liberation Army (who wanted the North to reunite with the South, and were supported by the ROK and CIA). **A Royal Australian Navy ship intercepts a DPRK ship in the Sea of Japan. With a cargo of nuclear-related weaponry, along with CIA intelligence, suggests the DPRK’s nuclear arsenal is larger than previously thought. **General Song goes into hiding. **China invades from the North, but stop short of Pyeongyang upon request from the UN and the United States. The US forces are handed over to UN administration (UNAMIK), but still remain US-led. To further complicate the conflict, it was found out the CDP was secretly supporting the Loyalist cause to spite both China and the US. The two WA allies found themselves in a political impasse as both side were obligated to support either Korea despite being allied themselves. **Conflict ends with the capture of General Song by Saebyeog forces. The faction announces its control over the country and alliance with China. The new government announces closer ties to the ROK, formally ending the Korean War. *Brian Nittle becomes the first patient with Down syndrome to successfully receive a deep-brain implant capable of stimulating portions of the brain in order to significantly increase natural cognitive functions. The implantation works better than imagined and Nittle is able to lead a near normal life *After having banned augmented athletes years earlier, plans to rewrite the guidelines and rules governing international athletic competitions are announced. *The Arab League reorganises into the United Arab Front. *The volcanic Vilama Caldera complex in Argentina unexpectedly erupts in a powerful 'supervolcanic' explosion, blanketing huge swathes of land in Argentina, Chile and Bolivia with hot ash. Over 100,000 people are killed, but the world finds hope in augmented humans as they play a major role in the region's rescue and recovery operations. Their enhanced abilities save many lives and prove to make a crucial difference in relief of this disaster. 2055 * Rumors begin to circulate that countries are experimenting with new intelligence-enhancing technology by secretly implanting the device in military and counter-intelligence officers. As leaked intelligence from Asia and Europe begins to corroborate the story, a fear of falling behind these imposing advancements accelerates global bio-technical research to new levels. * An incident on Earth orbit resulting in the death of the crew of a corporate space shuttle takes place; the accident is blamed on pilot error, but exact details are never released. Rumors of a Chinese military presence in space are rife. April 28, 2055 Terrorist Attacks (The Great Meltdown) *KVA cells operating under the direct orders of Hades, infiltrated various nuclear power plants across the globe, and initiated a meltdown at each of these facilities. When the reactors went critical and eventually exploded, the sites released large amounts of radiation across major cities, causing mass civilian casualties; upwards of 50,000 people. **Several of the largest nuclear power plants worldwide meltdown, including plant near New York, Seattle, Detroit, London, Paris, Moscow, Beijing, Shanghai and Cairo amongst others. ***Meltdown of the Salem and Calvert Cliffs station create a massive nuclear cloud that descends over New York. Attempts to evacuate and mitigate the emergency efforts saw the city descend into riots and lawlessness (similar to other affected US cities). **Immediately following the terrorist attacks, the various governments affected by the disaster, including the United States, orders government personnel such as the CDC to begin a mass evacuation of the population and to begin distributing potassium iodide tablets to protect against radiation sickness. Other measures were also taken, including the zoning off of radiation areas and using sports stadiums as makeshift morgues. ***Manhatten is placed into lockdown and initiates National Security and Homeland Security Presidential Directive 51 (Strategic Homeland Division) **Saudi Arabian oil fields were attacked by KVA terrorists which decimate the country's infrastructure and plunge the world into a major energy crisis. **In response, an emergency session of the US Congress passes the Green River Energy Bill, opening protected oil shale deposits in Utah, Colorado, and Wyoming to development. Seeing the challenges and dangers of drilling in the areas, oil companies begin quietly recruiting augmented war veterans to work at unusually high salaries. Fallout from the enactment of the Green River Bill also opens up new emergency powers for FEMA and the NSA, created in preparation for the possibility of civil unrest in the wake of the looming energy crisis. ***NSA brokers alliance with sections of CIA, FBI and DEA to protect future US interests, in what would later become known as the “Gang of Four”. **By 2059, much of the world continued to reel from the attacks and began a slow but promising period of recovery. Most in part, thanks to the humanitarian efforts of the Atlas Corporation. Atlas also becomes the world's largest standing military. **All nuclear related technology is forbidden unless under strictly regulated circumstances. **Sentinel Task Force is created by the US in response to attacks. They later invite Russian and the CDP into the fold, but the CDP declines, preferring their own lines of inquiry. They do agree on cooperation between Sentinel and the FSB. **S.A.B.R.E. Force created by the French Govt.; Memorize initiates the "Stay at Home Program" in an effort to keep people off the streets. 2056 *New elections in the Russian Federation herald sweeping changes across the region as a series of newly elected officials take power in a bloodless coup d‘etat; Russia takes a firm stance in the global political arena. *French Government pass Decree no. 56-124, or the "Law of the Stone Age", that would ban carrying firearms within the city limits alongside new law and order forces, S.A.B.R.E. Force. The intention of the law was to quell public fears of a populace devastated by the massive losses and death during the war. No one, including military or law enforcement, would be allowed to use guns inside Paris. The law was approved May 9, 2056. *Memorize successfully uses the Sensation Engine to remove select memories from a person's mind. The experiment, performed on Zena Giauuopoulos, rescued from Balkan peninsula, was successful and thus Antoine steered his resources toward using Sensation Engine to "remove hate" and "pain" from the world. *In the Arctic and several other oceans across the globe, construction begins on the Panchaea Project, a vast geo-engineering experiment funded by the United Nations and a consortium of corporate interests in order to combat global warming through iron seeding. 2057 * Dallas becomes a self-declared “protected city-state”, paving the way for several other so-called fortress cities to come into being over the next decade. * US Congress pass the Corporate Sovereignty Act. * Canada enacts the Paulsen Program, a gradual strengthening of its borders and military capacity, in the face of economic pressure from its southern neighbour. The most contentious element of the program is the radical decision to force the nationalisation of Canada's rich oil sands deposits, securing the country's energy bounty for itself. US-Canadian tensions intensify from this point. * Tai Yong Medical invests into the construction of Hengsha Island's two-tiered city on the Yangtze River. The company will build its corporate headquarters in the center of Hengsha. 2058 *'June' - First human trials of a Direct Neural Interface (DNI) system announced by Coalescence. *'July' - A select group of press were invited to a presentation of DNI at their Zurich HQ. This was followed by the "Voyager" pilot program a year later, allowing a select few volunteers were fitted with a DNI and tasked to give feedback. *Picus launches its 400th communications satellite and opens a new virtual channel serving the Chinese Bloc, effectively giving it the longest global reach of any entertainment and news channel on the planet. *Žofie Růžička is elected President of the Czech Republic in a landslide election, becoming the country's first female president. Under her leadership, the Republic experiences an economic boom, turning Prague into one of the world's leading metropolitan cities. *A containment breach occurs in Omega Ranch, allowing a modified variant of the H5N1 avian flu virus to escape into the atmosphere, killing hundreds of thousands of people. VersaLife and its corporate partners subsequently cut all ties with the facility. *Singapore experiences its first super-storm (Hurricane Erin) *Japan's economy enters a serious downturn; over the next three years, the nation goes through radical changes within its governmental and corporate structures in an attempt to stop the encroaching collapse. 2059 *Hades killed by Atlas personnel in Santorini, Greece. *Marshall Islands are completely submerged following their complete evacuation. *In the midst of social unrest and dwindling water reserves, Egypt declares war on the NRC with the goal of destroying their water dams, freeing water for Egypt. *Belltower institutes their new augmentation program, Plan Infinity. The Program offers soldiers immediate augmentations while deferring payment for as long as they remain active employees of Belltower. *Omega Ranch is closed down and sanitised. It is then quietly placed into the stewardship of a United Nations committee. 2060 *'Coalescence Disaster' - At 08:17, an explosion takes place at Coalescence Corporation’s research facility, releasing a deadly toxin, resulting in over 300,000 deaths. The Singapore Authorities announce a state of emergency, declare martial law, and a 30-mile quarantine zone is established. *'Early 2060s '- Work on nano-augmentations begins. Two notable projects pop up during this time: on Earth (by Majestic 12) and on Mars (by Axel Capek of Ultor) *Former military general Victor Sopot campaigns for the presidency in Russia on the back of massive popularist support. He loses, but as compensation, he is named Prime Minister. *Nigeria, Niger, Ivory Coast, Burkina Faso and other sub-Saharan West African nations unite to from the Republic of West Africa. *The Cook Islands are completely evacuated.. *The Californian Secessionist Movement is narrowly defeated in a public referendum. *Antoine Thisdale — a completely healthy man unable to find work in Utah's increasingly lucrative oil shale industry — sues for the right to amputate himself. *The Royal Canadian Mounted Police come under investigation when they use lethal force to deter a horde of American economic refugees (nicknamed "snowbacks") from crossing the Montana/British Columbia border near the town of Roosville. The RCMP officers are later cleared of any wrong-doing, further inflaming existing tensions between the US and Canada. *Australia finds a large underground reserve of fossil fuel off the coast of Antarctica. With the fossil fuel crisis worldwide, tensions in Australia rise. Worldwide War against Atlas *'Jun 15 2060' - Jonathan Irons accepts his new seat as the first CEO of a private corporation to be admitted to the United Nations Security Council, only to announce the existence of Manticore. Irons effectively declares war on the governments of the world, claiming that governments and politicians have done nothing to solve the world's problems. In particular, Irons personally targets the United States, stating that their failed attempts at installing democracy across the world for the last century have only led to more conflicts, rather than resolution. **Attack and destruction of Golden Gate bridge. 2061 *'Worldwide War against Atlas' **'Jan 8' - Sentinel, along with the U.S. 37th Airborne, assault the Atlas headquarters and the city of New Baghdad in an attempt to capture Irons; Irons is killed in the assault. **Belltower becomes more active in the conflict, both in supporting roles and covert operations. **By year’s end, the war against Atlas over as remaining Atlas stronghold is taken over; small resistance sets gradually resolved over coming years, especially in Somalia and the Philippines. Remaining Atlas assets are absorbed into Belltower. ***Belltower Associates is now regarded as the world‘s number one private military contractor. *Worldwide protests and riots erupt around the world, caused by the growing resentment of people over augmentations, feeling that scientists are playing god. *Production of Coalescence DNI commences, mainly purchased by the Winslow Accord and CDP. *The Czech Republic’s economic boom, combined with its policy of offering tax breaks to augmented laborers, transforms Prague into a hub for transient contract workers passing back and forth between Eastern Europe and the E.F. nations. At the same time, the lack of housing for these short-term inhabitants becomes an issue. *Five companies pledge to his son to help rebuild Paris and create a “Neo-Paris” from the ashes of The Great Meltdown. *In a last-ditch attempt to stave off economic disaster, Japanese prime minister Ataru Moroboshi institutes a new policy of 'neo-sakoku', all but closing the country‘s borders to outsiders in an echo of events in the 17th-19th centuries. Japan turns inward in an attempt to heal itself. *The United Arab Front launches a massive invasion of Israel - triggering the Six Month War. 2062 * The Supreme Court rules in his favour of Antoine Thisdale, clearing the way for elective augmentation. In response to the ruling, William Taggart creates Humanity Front, a political organization that opposes augmentation. * LIMB International opens the first clinic in Brazil (and the 359th clinic in the world). This amid a gathering of Humanity Front protesters, members of a group who believe the human body is sacred and should not be tampered with. 2063 * Border skirmishes on the outskirts of El Paso between the Texas National Guard and the Mexican Army create a tense stand-off that lasts for several months. Mexico eventually backs down, but the Mexican government's pride is dented. Taking advantage of the situation, representatives of the Russian Federation make overtures to Mexico City. 2064 *Unconfirmed CIA leaks suggest unethical human testing of DNI by Coalescence being the cause of the 2060 disaster. Stock from Coalescence fall as a result. *Despite denying any concerns regarding the stability of the Coalition, CESA allows Colombia, Peru, Ecuador and Bolivia to breakaway and create the Andean Confederation (CAN). The two communities proclaim an alliance between the two. 2065 *'Zurich Terrorist Attacks' - rogue Winslow Accord Special Forces Agent Jacob Hendricks assaults Coalescence's main HQ in Zurich. Hendricks is killed as the UN sanctions a joint investigation into the attacks with Switzerland and the US. *War against Atlas over as remaining Atlas stronghold is taken over; small resistance sets gradually resolved over coming months. *Sentinel Task Force is formally handed to the UN. It is later renamed Earth Defence Force (EDF), reflecting Earth's new Lunar and Martian bases. *'Invasion of Hong Kong' - China unexpectedly invades Hong Kong. The Sentinel Task Force, now controlled by the UN, is sent to defend the nation. It is revealed the invasion was conducted by a rogue People’s Army General, Yan Lo, who was killed by Sentinel forces. However, Chinese forces do not immediately withdraw, causing a conflict against the independent Hong Kongers which last several months. *The [[Mexicantown Massacre|'Mexicantown Massacre']] – The shooting death of an augmented boy by local police provokes the worst riots Detroit has seen in a hundred years. The Detroit Police Department suppresses the incident. *Quebec begins agitating for a referendum on independence, but the Canadian parliament are resistant; with public interest in this issue lost, the separatist movement falls apart. *Unhappy with the new powers of the UN, Victor Sopot pushes a vote of no confidence against Russia's President, abolishes the office and names himself Chancellor. CDF renamed "Republic of the Commonwealth". **Austria immediately announces its integration into the EF in retaliation. Although Russian forces mobilised threatening Austria, Sopot stood down fearing retaliation against his newly formed government. **As part of reorganisation of regions under the new dictatorship, Finland and Estonia merge to form the Greater Finnish Commonwealth (along with the Russian, Baltic, Byelorussian, Ukrainian, Kazakh, Caucasian and Eurasian Commonwealths) *Memorize funds the first surgical implant of the Senwall, their own DNI in association with Coalescence and broadcasts it across the whole of Neo-Paris. *Rising Nigerian pop star Ny'ashia Akim is critically injured during a terrorist attack in Lagos. Her songs about growing up poor in war-torn, plague-ridden Nigeria had captured the heart of fans all over the world; many stage candlelight vigils. 2066 * 582 significant international terrorist attacks occur this year. In the wake of ongoing terrorist atrocities, the United Nations begin a series of evaluation studies, considering the future creation of a new trans-national anti-terror force. 2067 *After two years of downturn, Coalescence merges with a couple of other European companies, including Memorize, to form Eurocorp. The Syndicate Era begins. *The King of England's augmentation sparks outrage. *VersaLife announces they have successfully cured AIDS in laboratory mice using nanites. *2nd World Enhanced Games scheduled for Summer 2068 in Asia. 9300 augmented athletes expected to compete. *Ny'ashia Akim, now fully augmented, sweeps the PlanetMusic Awards in Los Angeles, winning in six categories. *Joshua Korbin, a member of the New Sons of Freedom bombs the Capitol building of the state of Washington in Olympia. Simultaneously, his organization calls for the Pacific Northwest to secede from the US. *Page Industries speeds up its plans to build the first permanent commercial space station, named "Heaven". *Task Force 29 is founded between 29 nations to tackle the rise in terrorism following the Aug Incident. To deal with these threats as effectively as possible, TF29 has global jurisdiction without being impeded by bureaucracy. Over the next 20 years, the Force would be renamed the United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition (UNATCO) Aug Incident * A catastrophic event during which augmented people across the globe are driven to psychotic acts of violence. Although the exact circumstances remain unclear, it is commonly believed that a signal broadcast from Pangaea caused augmented people to lose control of their functions and wildly attack those around them. From this point onwards, mechanically augmented individuals are viewed as a threat to humanity. 2068 * In response to the Aug Incident, the U.N. rushes to pass the Taggart Act, a piece of legislation designed to regulate the mechanical augmentation industry. ** It includes a strict classification and licensing system, and requires that all augmentation products obtain an official seal before they can be sold. The Taggart Act only targets mechanical augmentation products and the companies that make them. To cope with rising violence and racism against augmented people, governments all over the world independently enact legislation to “protect” their augmented citizens. ** Disturbed by the failure of many of these new laws to see augmented citizens as victims of the Aug Incident, the Augmented Rights Coalition is founded by grassroots pro-Aug support groups from all over the world. ** Hit hard by both the Taggart Act and a variety of local government laws and embargoes, the mechanical augmentation industry begins to collapse. Its final death throes are accompanied by a boom in black-market suppliers and the criminal elements supporting them. * Information about Belltower Associates’ involvement in human trafficking gains worldwide attention when the Juggernaut Collective, a group of activist hackers, leak details about an alleged black site facility located near the Spratly Islands. Already reeling from the loss of over a third of its special forces units due to the Aug Incident, the PMC goes bankrupt. * Having been largely quiet since the death of its CEO, at the end of the year the Tai Yong Medical Corporation announces the creation of a breakthrough technology: a dampening chip which, when implanted in an augmentation, makes its user “safe again.” Several countries immediately add implantation of the chip to their anti-augmentation laws * Black market sales of weapons and augmentations reach unprecedented heights. * At the same time, local intelligence agencies fail to stop a series of high-profile attacks around the globe. Blaming the failures on a lack of international intelligence-sharing, the U.N. pleads for the formation of Task Force 29, an integrated anti-terrorist intelligence and response team overseen by Interpol. Joseph Manderley is appointed to run it. 2069 *'Jul 20' - Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna (the Moon), on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing. *Belltower Associates quietly sells its special forces division to an undisclosed buyer, lays off a bulk of its remaining augmented staff, and rebrands what’s left of itself as Tarvos Security Services. *Sarif Industries declares bankruptcy. Many of its assets will be snatched up by Tai Yong Medical, one of the only companies to survive the industry’s collapse. *Dozens are killed in Prague when a bomb goes off inside a high-priced hotel. Picus News reveals that government officials had been meeting there and fingers the Augmented Rights Coalition as a suspect. Talos Rucker denies it. Two months later a second bomb explodes, this time inside a police station. Task Force 29 opens up a covert field office in Prague to investigate the attacks. *Faced with a continuing humanitarian crisis over the mechanically augmented that only seems to be getting worse, the UN Security Council drafts the Human Restoration Act, a resolution intended to address the Status of Augmented Peoples worldwide. Despite much debate both internally and in public, the Act is defeated within the UN General Assembly. *Silhouette, a French terrorist group, is founded by Chad Durnier, by members of the underground newspaper Samizdat who were on the run from the law and hiding out in Paris, Silhouette is the resistance movement against the French government. *Picus controls 94% of the world’s media. 2070 *The Helghan Expedition, led by the Helghan Corporation under Phillip Vekta, successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 300 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after. *A cure for AIDS is developed by VersaLife. **After the cure is released in 2070, new antibiotic-resistant diseases appear that were thought to be under control. Resistant strains of tuberculosis hit the developing nations, particularly India, very hard. Also, an influenza pandemic spreads around the world, killing millions of people, after a researcher accidentally releases samples of the deadly 1918 flu virus (Spanish flu) from bodies buried under the North Polar icecap. Together, these pandemics left the population notably smaller than it was a hundred years earlier. ** VersaLife is instrumental in fighting these epidemics. VersaLife soon branches to embrace all forms of science and commerce. 2071 * Utah declares independence and annexes Arizona and Nevada. They are followed by fringe groups in Texas. * Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Montana, and Wyoming form the Northwest Secessionist Forces, and secede from the US. This year marks the start of the [[Northwest War|'Northwest War']] and the Siege of Squalnomie. * All of these attempts to secede fail. Martial law enacted by the US government following the reintegration of the rogue states into the motherland continues for many years in some areas. 2072 *Vincent Applan is the first recorded suicide-by-memory wipe victim. Hackers speculated to be the cause of the suicide. Spokesperson Michelle Degrad, informs public Memorize is not responsible for tampering that may occur with the Senwall implant. 2075 *DART chip released by Eurocorp - the first large scale NI chip for civilian use. **Over a decade, the DART chip and its many copies dominate the technological landscape. **With the rise of Eurocorp following the release of the DART chip, more European companies begin to expand their influence worldwide, also increasing the prestige of the European Federation. The Gang of Four, concerned the EF may overtake the US as the main WA nation, begins its “Quiet War” espionage campaign against their allies. *Poland riots over issues arising from Sopot’s mishandling of the CDP and the Republic. CDP forces invade the country and place it under martial law. Similar military actions are undertaken in Finland und Ukraine to kerb potential discontent. By this point, the CDP/Commonwealth had become a despotic pariah state, constantly threatening the West with military action. First Martian Revolution *Red Faction founded by colonist Eos. *Numerous miners joined the Red Faction, resulting in the First Martian Revolution and the deaths of numerous miners, Ultor security and Masako mercenaries. Revolution against poor work/living conditions and plague among workers. *Prof. Axel Capek; Col. Miko Masako killed in rebellion by Flynn Parker. *The Earth Defence Force invades Mars in aid of the Red Faction and eliminate the remaining Ultor forces on the planet. The Ultor remnants on Mars eventually became savages known as the Marauders, developing their own language and culture, but apparently retaining much their knowledge. 2077 CDP Invasion of Austria * Under pressure and now paranoid over the state of his nation, Sopot launches a full invasion of Austria, under the auspices of “reclaiming what it has lost”. * Only Slovakia supported the Republic’s invasion (so they can invade from that country). All other non-Republic CDP nations were against the invasion, but are forced to provide some support as per the mandates of the Pact. * Because Austria was not a full member of the WA or the EF (neither was the Czech Republic, as part of the terms of both the nation’s withdrawal from the CDP), the WA could not completely immobilise. Instead, a coalition of Austrian, EF and some US personnel fought. * Vienna quickly falls, Austrian government retreats to Innsbruck. The Republic’s base-building in Vienna gives time for the Coalition to build up its forces in the West. * The Republic doesn’t conquer much further into Austria, having been turned back by the Coalition at Linz & Krieglach, resulting in the 3-month Siege of Vienna. * The Republic is forced to evacuate Austria after an extraordinary meeting of CDP nations threatened to dissolve the CDP if Russia doesn’t evacuate. Subsequent peace deals saw Austria and Czech Republic both join the European Federation. * In a bizarre move, Sopot completely disbands the CDP, claiming that the Pact betrayed Russia and is being played by the West. Russia immediately cuts itself off from the West and becomes a pariah state. 2079 Third Russian Civil War (Commonwealth Civil War) *Inspired by the revolutions on Mars, a local Red Faction (called алое решение, lit. “scarlet resolve”) is founded by Echo. Allied with similar grassroots insurrection movements in the western commonwealths. 2080 *Ultor is completely dissolved and its assets are divided up by the UN to both public and private interests. *The UN creates the United Nations Space Alliance (UNSA) designated to handle matters related to trade, travel, land claims and all efforts relating to human space colonization. **The Solar Associated Treaty Organisation (SATO) is founded as the overarching military pact of the UNSA. The EDF is included as its primary ground based army. *F3600 Anti-Gravity Race Commission Chairman Chuck Hoffman is assassinated during the opening of the 2080 season at Altima VII, Canada. The season is subsequently cancelled. Rumours come from fans that datacast company Overtel Corporation has conspired to kill him to wrestle control of the Commission away from Belmondo's ideals. Belmondo later becomes the acting Executive Director and isolates anyone linked to Hoffman's murder. Belmondo is then named the new Executive Director and announces plans to upgrade the league to F5000 in 2085, allowing weapons capable of destroying craft. *Night International is formed by Richard Knight, a New York business manager, with the goal of creating the ideal city, where crime and poverty were non-existent, and allowed corporations to do business in an ethical way. Third Russian Civil War (Commonwealth Civil War) *Chancellor Victor Sopot is assassinated by Alias Burke, formally of Sopot Special Forces (SSF), and was replaced by Alias' CO, Crate Molov. *Molov killed by Alias and Red Faction forces. *Elena Tangier (Alias' ally, also formally of SSF) named President of the Russian Federation; Alias named military advisor. *Republic of the Commonwealth and the CDP are dissolved. *Greater Finland and the Baltic Commonwealth joins Scandinavia. First Central American War * After years of deliberations, the Central American states of El Salvador, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Honduras, and Nicaragua, with considerable support from the Andean Confederation, wish to merge to form the Federal Republic of Central America. They hoped this would replicate the success of other South American supra nations (CAN & CESA) and institute a triad pact between the three. * This attracts the ire of the Gang of Four, as it has been actively infiltrating the region investigating drug trade activity (which rose after the great meltdown) and feared an Andean-influence Central America would cause a sharp increase in the “drug trade” they believe has been rising since the great meltdown and the establishment of the CAN. * The US invades Guatemala in an attempt to bring the country under US influence and halt the union. This attracts the ire of the Andean Confederation, sparking the war. 2082 * National Secessionist Forces are formed by American citizens refusing to give up their ordnance. Led by Leon Woods they intend to "liberate" Washington, Montana, Oregon, and Northern California. ** Leon Woods dies during his infamous "last stand" three years later. * The new Russian Federation requests aid from the Winslow Accord to help rebuild their nations. The US strongly declines, unconvinced the nation has not changed from the Sopot era. Despite this, the EF gives aid to Russia anyway. ** This attracts strong condemnation by the US against the EF, sharply heightening tensions between the two allies. First Central American War * The DEA develops artificial plagues to curb the production of drugs in South America; as a result multiple drug wars break out. * The Governments of Chile and Ecuador collapse, putting strain on CESA and CAN. 2083 * Construction of Richard Night’s ideal city begins, situated in the Coronado Bay, just south of Monterrey, California. 2084 * 2084 World Stock Market Crash '''- Fearful of an emergent Europe, the NSA performs several illicit activities on the world stock markets to undermine the EF and give the illusion of US economic solvency. Once the EF found out about this fraud, they went public. With the implied security of the world’s exchange rates undermined, the market collapsed. ** The majority of developed nations embargo the US in retaliation of the fraud including the EF, Japan, Mexico and Australia. ** The World Bank and World Stock Exchange dissolved – only the European Central Bank remained strong. 2085 * The F3600 Anti-Gravity Racing League, the third incarnation of the Anti-Gravity Racing Championships, is launched following a restructure of the sport following ex-Chairman Chuck Hoffman's assassination a few years before. 2086 Collapse of the United States * On August 17th, the US President and Vice-president were both assassinated in separate rallies. * The pro-tem of the Senate refused the position of President, fearful of potential manipulation by megacorps. Congress would debate over who should be the next President, but not concrete candidate arose. * With no other option, the Secretary of Defense Jonathan Seward declared Marshall Law nationwide whilst the nation would begin reconstruction. * Some states succeed from the US, including California, Texas and Alaska. * In response to the Upper West Side bombing in New York that killed 45 people and wounded over 100, newly enacted grid zoning laws allow the police to wall off regions of Manhattan and its surrounding boroughs. Foot traffic between these "zones" is prohibited, and travelling between zones is restricted to authorized subways or highways subject to police surveillance. 2087 * The Gang of Four is investigated for the first time, following the refusal of the NSA to disclose satellite feeds of the Mideast Meltdown. * The Federal Weapons Statute is passed in the US, allowing weaponry to be carried openly for protection of self and property. 2088 * Richard Night is killed, his city, Coronado City, is renamed Night City in his honor. * 10.5 magnitude earthquake shatters LA. 35% of the city is submerged and 65,000 people are killed. 2089 * Marshall law ends, the military places Philip Riley Mead as interim US president, pending new elections sometime in the future. 2090 * Paul Denton becomes the first (official) successfully nano-augmented human. * Silhouette sabotages the Internet broadcast of the World Cup by inserting 20th century style advertisements mocking the excesses of mechanical augmentation and UNATCO. * Wasting plague spreads across the United States and Europe. ** Jonathan Seward is killed in rioting whilst touring the country dealing with the plague. Gen. William Newell takes is place. It was later revealed that the NSA/CIA orchestrated his death. 2091 * The Statue of Liberty is destroyed, UNATCO frames Silhouette. ** US President Philip Riley Mead reacts to this by restrict civil rights, force the US Congress to allow UNATCO to deploy on US soil, and establish a permanent headquarters there. In his landmark State of the Union address, he declared that terrorist threat will not be tolerated. "Enough is enough!" He also decided that the Statue shall not be rebuilt and rather serve as a reminder that "terrorism must be eradicated if we are to be free." * The Gray Death plague begins. ** When an individual without a predisposition for nanoaugmentation is infected with nanites. The nanites integrate themselves into the individual's cells and the individual's body rejects the nanites, and by extension the cells that the nanites have integrated with. Once exposed to the virus, it is demonstrated that beginning signs of infection result in flu like symptoms, usually coughing. As the infection progresses to later stages, the individual turns pale white/gray, hence "Gray Death", and becomes increasingly frail, where speech can also be affected. Eventually, the individual would also experience severe pain throughout the body, due to the virus eating away cells, which would inevitably cause the victim to succumb to death. ** A vaccine for the disease, Ambrosia, is developed. 2092 * The '''Food Crash occurs. Crops around the world, particularly in Russia and Canada. are hit by a new virus. The United States survives after developing a counter agent. Russia accuses the US of bio-warfare. * The VersaLife building in Hong Kong is bombed, leaving at least 35 dead and 100 wounded Grey Death Crisis * Gray Death affects the majority of U.S. cities by this year. * The Statue of Liberty is destroyed, UNATCO frames Silhouette. * President Mead, rumoured to be infected with Gray Death, announces the declaration of martial law throughout the United States, citing a "fundamental threat to the American way of life in the form of organized, insidious terrorism." Mead appoints Walton Simons, Director of FEMA, to spearhead an interim council tasked with managing the government response. 24 hours later, the country is in turmoil and teeters on the edge of social collapse. * 24 hours later, the country is in turmoil and teeters on the edge of social collapse, but as soon as this becomes evident, the order is rescinded, with Mead claiming “the threat has been resolved”. * Gen. Newell assumed direct control of the country after forcing Mead to step down. Mead is later found dead. 2093 * Second Central American War starts as NSA backed troops try to take arable farming lands. * Journalist Tesla Johanneson exposes NSA tapes of the First Central American War. 2094 * The Army and the CIA take on the NSA directly. After testimonies by remember of Strategic Operations Command (SOC), the CIA was co-opted into the plan to eliminate the NSA. The CIA would be later reorganised into the new Government. * Tesla Johanneson is assassinated by the NSA in Cairo, Egypt. 2096 *The United States, Canada and Mexico unite to form the [[United North American States|'United North American States']]. Australian Civil War * After decades of essentially Tao dominance over the continent, the Tasmanian Liberation Consortium (TLC) revolts and takes Australia’s second largest city, Melbourne. Over the next few years, fighting by those two groups amongst other would see the creation of thee new states: ** People’s Republic of Australia (Western Australia) ** New Commonwealth of Australia (Australia; comprising of Australia’s eastern states minus Queensland) ** Sabaeus, autonomous Theocracy spanning north eastern New South Wales and south Eastern Queensland. Only moderately recognised by the TLC and the Tao. 2097 *South Africa and its neighbours unite to form the [[United African Nations|'United African Nations']]. 2103 *The European Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma, Mars is founded. This is followed very closely with Watney (USA) and Hongtu (China). These would be the main settlement areas of Mars. 2107 * EDF imposes martial law on Mars ** The Red Faction is founded again on Mars by Hugo Davies. 2115 Second Martian Revolution *The Earth Defence Force had become an occupying force over Mars, leaving the colonists oppressed by their initial liberators. *The Parker sector of Tharsis became the first to be liberated of EDF control by the Red Faction. *Red Faction and Marauders ally against EDF. *A joint Red Faction-Marauder raid overran the EDF Central Command. *The EDF-owned E.D.S. Hydra was destroyed by the Red Faction with the use of the Nano Forge and an accelerator atop Mount Vogel, marking the end of the Second Martian Revolution, and Tharses became under the divided control of the Red Faction and the Marauders. *EDF retreat to Lowell City; Lowell City becomes a restricted EDF research & exploration zone (i.e. banned from mining operations). *War ends in blockade of Mars by SATO forces. *Over the next two decades, more fascist elements of the Red Faction gain control of the new Martian State. **Settlement Defense Front' '''is created as the military force of Mars. **Military rule is imposed on Mars. 2117 *The United Nations evolves into the Global Union and relocates to the Orbital Space Station. The Global Union Constitution lays the framework to re-establish governmental control over the Earth through restriction/regulations on syndicates, banning of Lunar colonisation by syndicates and increased emphasis on Mars. **Tensions start to grow between Syndicates and the GU. 2119 *Eurocorp's New York HQ is attacked and annexed by Cayman Global, downsizing Eurocorp's influence and creating a sizeable power vacuum in America. 2126 *The Global Trust, one of the earliest syndicates & was heavily involved in Mars, goes bust and is dissolved. The GU is one of the powers that absorbs elements of the Trust, as well as Lei Sheng Electricity, Usoyev Inc. and Ashland Energy Corporation. *Syndicates, furious with a loss of resources as a result of the revolution, mobilise against the GU. However, The entire EDF forces are now together (inc. those from Mars) to face the Syndicates head on. 2128 *'January''' - The GU and the Syndicates agree to an agreement allowing the GU and it's governments to maintain absolute authority over Earth. The Syndicates are regulated (somewhat), but continue with a fair majority of their more covert operations in secret. 2137 *The Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates helium-3 fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn. 2140 * The Solar War ** The SDF launch a full scale attack on the annual Fleet Week parade, crippling SATO forces. ** There are numerous battles between SATO/EDF and SDF forces across the Solar System, culminating in the destruction of the SDF's new orbital spaceport. ** Further through the decade, the fascist elements of Mars are gradually removed, with the failure of the Solar War as the catalyst for the movement. By the end of the decade, a more moderate government was instated more in line with the morals of Hugo Davies. 2143 *Construction of Gagarin Station (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto. 2147 *Trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars. *Russia's economy goes into freefall, affecting other international markets 2148 *'Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics' **Humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system. 2149 *Charon, Pluto's moon, turns out to be a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible. *The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The GU continues to govern Earth, but now as a section of the Systems Alliance. *Russia is overthrown by the Brotherhood. Country, and ally nations, rename themselves the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (U.S.S.R) Cold War of the 22nd Century *'2149 - '''USSR and Pan-Asian Coalition Forces Invade all along the USSR/EF border, particularly at the EF base at Minsk *'2150''' - The USSR quickly invades EF, taking Belgrade and Berlin. *'2152' **Fall of Europe - Last EF stronghold at Cerbere falls to USSR; EF retreats to Africa. **Battle of Port Gibraltar - USSR attacks Gibraltar to trick EF into drawing them out of position. Ends with USSR retreat. *'2155' **After 5 years of siege, the EF started on the offensive in Europe as the USSR was reorganising themselves. **Bridge at Remagen - EF forces surprise attacked USSR, forcing USSR to surrender and allow EF to charge into Germany. **Liberation of Leipzig - Last USSR stronghold in Europe; EF forces liberate base finally evicting USSR from Europe. *'2157' **After the Liberation of Leipzig, the EF and USSR experienced sporadic fighting along the border, with ground gained/lost between them. **In light of the First Contact War, the GU/Systems Alliance forces the EF and USSR into an armistice, ending the war. Assets of both sides are re-purposed for the benefit of the Alliance and their outer world colonies. 2150 *The wreck of the E.D.S. Hydra crashes into Bradbury Canyon, Mars. *The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova. 2151 *Arcturus Station construction begins **Inaugurated in 2156, construction completed in 2162 *'Singapore Element Zero Incident' - An accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. 2152 *First human extra-solar colony founded on Demeter. Eden Prime and Terra Nova colonies founded soon after. 2154 *Second publicized accident involving the exposure of humans to element zero. 2156 *A small number of human children exposed to element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities. 2157 First Contact War *Turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars (1AD-300AD), and attack rather than negociate. A retaliatory human force destroyed the turian vessels, causing war. *After several weeks of sporadic fighting, the Turians lay siege on a human colony on Shanxi. After being worn down, humans eventually surrendered. *A month later, the Second Fleet arrives and successfully evicts Turians from Shanxi. *Citadel Council intervenes before humans and turians enter full-scale war. *First contact with a variety of alien species for humans & discovery of the Citadel; turians forced to pay reparations to humans. 2158 *Humans learn the potential of biotics. An international effort to track element zero exposures begins. Roughly 10% of recorded exposed children show indications of biotic ability. 2160 *The Systems Alliance Parliament is formed. *With the existence of human biotics firmly established, the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training (BAaT) program is set up on Gagarin Station to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants. 2161 *Amid concerns over gene therapy and genetic modifications being misused, the Systems Alliance Parliament passes the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act. It imposes sharp restrictions on controversial uses of genetic engineering, but provides government subsidies for beneficial applications. 2163 *A series of starship drive failures are orchestrated over populated areas on human colony worlds, causing widespread exposures to element zero. This results in a second generation of humans born with biotic potential. 2164 *Ivor Johnstagg is sentenced to 21 years in prison for attempting to assassinate Venta Tox, the volus ambassador to the Citadel. Although Johnstagg claims to be acting on behalf of the radical human political party Eternal Earth, no connection is found and Johnstagg is diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. Backlash from the assassination attempt jeopardizes the Systems Alliance's bid for an embassy on the Citadel. *'Temtesh Bay Disaster' - recently introduced explosive missiles causes the collapse of the mine section at Temtesh Bay during a round of the 2164 F9000 AG Racing League, killing six pilots and entombing many others for days. Three pilots later withdraw from the F9000 League. 2165 *the Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community. Humanity is granted an embassy on the Citadel, the political and economic heart of the galaxy *Terrorists steal antimatter from the Alliance cruiser SSV Geneva. The sole figure arrested names his sponsor "Cerberus". This is the first such incident of sabotage connected to the Cerberus organization. 2168 *BAaT closes down after the manslaughter of Comm. Vyrnnus. 2170 *Fall of the F9000 - The Anti-Gravity Purity Coalition releases documents that expose allegations of corruption and illegal practices between the F9000 Federation, Overtel, and numerous other parties and crime syndicates. As a result, the F9000 League is suspended indefinitely pending further investigations. The Overtel headquarters in New York City is seized by U.S. Marshals and members of the board are arrested. At the same time, a chain reaction of accusations leads to the termination of many associated parties. The economic shock and the resultant fallout and rioting results in a worldwide economic depression that lasts throughout the decade. Several national governments fall, most notably Russia. *Martian Terraformer of Eos, under control of the Red Faction, is destroyed, rendering most of Mars inhospitable **Areas around Lowell, Watney and Hongtu still hospitable due to the bioshield developed in the early years of the city. 2171 *In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council to limit human expansion in the Skyllian Verge, the batarians close their embassy, withdraw into their home systems, and effectively become a rogue state. 2172 *On Gagarin Station, "Eliza" becomes the first sapient AI created in the Systems Alliance. Late 2170s *In an effort to reconstruct the Earth's society, the GU creates the "Big Five": five multinational corporations, specialising in a particular field, to work to gather to stabilise the world economy. (Though it would not be until the 2190s before they can produce any favourable results). 2183 Eden Prime War *The human colony of Eden Prime is attacked by the geth, a race of networked artificial intelligences that reside beyond the Perseus Veil. The geth were created by the quarians as laborers and tools of war. *Investigations into the incident led to the exposure of Saren Arterius' involvement in the attack. *War culminates in attack on the Citadel by Saren and the Reaper Sovereign. Citadel success with assistance from Systems Alliance. *Humans allowed seat on the Citadel Council. Capt. David Anderson accepts based on suggestion of hero of the War, Comm. Jane Shepard. *SSV Normandy destroyed above Alchera, Shepard presumed dead. *War ends the following year. 2185 *The Anti-Gravity Rebirth Festival is held as an amateur racing event in Nevada to celebrate the 150th anniversary of Pierre Belmondo's historic flight. Returning teams, such as AG Systems, Qirex and Van-Über, become the replacement part suppliers for the contenders' ships. The Belmondo Foundation (now with Natasha Belmondo as Executive Director) announces the FX150 Amateur League. *Anderson quits as human ambassador. Replaced by assistant/former ambassador Donnel Udina. 2186 *'January 12' - An asari exploration team discovers a lost human colony in the Alpha Centauri system. The Systems Alliance links the colony to the forgotten Morgan Expedition of 2070 and establishes contact with the colonists. Reaper War *The reapers, once a legend of giant machines exterminating all intelligent life, invades the Milky Way though Systems Allance/Batarian space. *Earth falls; human resistance established whist Human fleet regroup. *Most homeworlds are overrun, especially Palaven (Turian) and Thessia (Asari). *Plans for a weapon capable of destroying reapers, dubbed "The Crucible", found on Mars. *Attempted coup of the Citadel by Human councillor Donnel Udina, assisted by Cerberus terrorists. Coup failed, resulted in Udina's death. *By year's end, most theatres are holding steady, but the Citadel is quickly taken by reapers and transported to Earth. *United galactic fleet reach earth; assist in the launch of the Crucible inside the Citadel (Citadel is crucial piece to the Crucible). *War ends when Crucible is launched and destroys reapers, along with all synthetic life (Reapers, Geth, AI etc). Comm. Shepard (discovered to be alive in 2185) and Adm. Anderson credited with Crucible launch. 2197 *The inaugural FX300 Anti-Gravity Racing League season commences. It is the first professional AG racing league in almost 30 years. 2205 *The Systems Alliance tenders the Lunar Licensing Program to restart colonization of Luna (Moon). Mid 2200s *Disgruntlement of some human extra solar colonies in the aftermath of the Reaper War lead them to form the terror group the Independent Colonies (or Indies for short). Late 26th Century *The Collapse